Zetma, Homika
Homika Meiyo (名誉ホミカ , Meiyo Homika) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. A maternal descendant of the Senju clan, yet she has a multiplitude number of family names upon the times she was adopted. Background She was born into the lives of Junpei, Ralina and Senju, Merc, her two parents whom had pretty much been the best of parents to the girl in the baby stages of growth along with the same to her twin sister. She required a bit more attention than normal babies, as she seemed overall energetic, which was a common tendency for children that belonged to the Senju clan. Naturally, Homika took her father's name, Junpei, Homika. But upon the age of one, a fire broke out when she wasn't in the household, ending up killing both of her parents and her twin sister. Because of their deaths being at such a young age for her, she didn't get to know them much only vaguely remembering their names along with a song that always was played to her to calm her down. In her toddler years, having no parents and no traceable relatives, she became an orphan, living by herself however. She refused to leave the comforts of her home and was rather aggressive about it despite her young age. Of course they managed to force her to leave multiple times, but every time that occurred she wouldn't stop crying and wailing. It even lasted for days. Figuring her as a lost cause, they let her live by her own, though a caretaker would always come by her house every day, checking on her and giving her food and drinks. Not only that but teaching the girl was she needed to know to live alone. It wasn't long before she became a bright child, capable of living by herself, provided expenses were paid. This was probably her most gifted quality, which allowed her to advance faster than those of her age. So she continued living this lifestyle for a while. Personality As a child, Homika was the innocent one, always optimistic of stuff, it took a while for her to truly comprehend the severity of her parents death as she was so naïve. But once she did, she never talked and whenever she did it brought back the bad memories of the past, which often made her think that her brain was hurting but it was just a mental scar. However this scar begun to heal over time, once she had met Shichirou Uchiha and Rin. It was at this time that she begun to talk to others and overall become more social rather than write all of her words on paper, though she still does it from time to time. Though once her loved one died, she ended up becoming more fake in her attitude, hiding her true emotions. Yet she seems to become much more open over time, yet seemingly easily angered with things that mean a lot to her. During the past, she seemed to be always wanting to help out others, seeming to have no goals herself other than to be the worlds greatest artist, drawing all the time. Though her habit of drawing hadn't gone away, her goals ended up changing various of times. Upon joining the academy, her goal shifted to wanting to make the most beautiful of Justus. Upon passing, it was to be strong enough to support everyone and by the time Rin died, it was to become strong enough to rid the world of evils. She thinks that this was Rin's dream, and wants to fulfil it before thinking of doing her own goals. But now, she seems to make it her sole goal to protect those who are living and to create precious memories of them, yet if such a way was given to her it was likely that she'd take a way to bring the dead to life. Homika shows no sign of knowing danger, as she usually runs up into fights and such without knowing consequence. Maybe it's because she is naïve, but she believes that she could even make the smallest of difference. Like with Rin's death, she blames herself for unable to be there or to stop her. But with no fear, she also is rather resolute, stopping at nothing to do what she wants, whether that's her goals or even taking the memory of someone into her blade and using it justly. She does know danger, and is scared of it but never wants to run away from it. Appearance Homika has bright blue hair, along with blue eyes. She was commonly known as the weird Uchiha due to the eyes, though no one still noticed that recently. She tends to wear glasses on and off, as an accessory, someone even asked her once if she had short sight, though the question wasn't ever answered. She has a bunch of freckles on her cheeks, she had been made fun of numerous times because of it but she hadn't let it get to her. In actuality she loves it, as she often wears stuff to highlight her freckles. It's a bit of a mystery about her hair as she often cuts it short then grows it back the other. It seems as if she likes changing the style of her hair. She also has a burn scar down her whole left arm, from an explosion caused by a clay flower. Over the five years, other than her height which has changed, she seems to have a numerous amount of cut scars, though mainly ranging around her limbs. They aren't that much noticable, but shows that she's been practicing with blades a lot. Upon her stages of growth, she has became significantly taller whilst she looks a bit on the fit side when it comes to weight but she is a lil' over the limit despite her looks. Trivia * The name Homika comes from a poisonous tree, as her parents also seemed to have names of plants and trees. * She's actually the most adopted person. * Bears a craving for sweet food and have a tendicy of eating a lot. Though her Akimichi friends are the reason to blame. * She has a twin, who's unknown whether she's dead or alive. But as she hadn't seen her for a mass of years she judges that she's dead. Quotes * (To herself) "Mana, please don't tell me you're gone too." * (To her class -on a notepad) "My name is Homika. I'm eight and I plan on making the most beautiful jutsu. I also like to draw." * (To Shichirou -on a notepad) "Being a ninja is boring, I rather be a artist." * (To Jess -on a notepad) "You look so cool in that armor miss. Can I draw you?" * (To Scyezo) "U-uh! You heard nothing!" * (To Shichirou) "You didn't know I could talk brother?" * (To her temp.students) "Hey! What's wrong with a eight year old teaching suiton?" * (To Rin) "I believe that you are really strong. A-and i'll help your dreams come true." * (To herself) "I wonder if brother will ever come back. . . it's almost my birthday." * (To Sasaru) "Is that your brother? You look the same with those eyes." * (To Scyezo) "I wonder if I'd ever be a police member, i'd start by arresting everyone who looks evil." * (To Seimu) "I'll be the clan leader and replace you one day, just you wait." * (To Jess) "Do you think people who die turn into stars? I wonder if i'd become one." * (To Scyezo) "You, me and jess are all part of my one small family." * (To Dabu) "If you keep running off, at least tell me where you are going." * (To Udion) "But I can I live if all my friends. . . my loved ones die." * (To herself) "Rain is so wonderful, despite the misfortune it brings." * (To Goukai) "Scyezo must of entrusted it to you for a reason, keep it. I trust his judgement." * (To Tobias) "Dabu is quite ellusive." * (To Tobias) "Thank you. . . for being here and for being you." * (To herself) "Ack- how am I going to make a good first impression as a squad leader." Category:People